


Justice

by AntivanCrowe



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games)
Genre: Angst, Death, F/M, I always envision Hawke as a they/them so I use those pronouns, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-04
Updated: 2019-06-04
Packaged: 2020-04-07 18:44:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19090906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AntivanCrowe/pseuds/AntivanCrowe
Summary: Diplomatic!Hawke’s feelings after Anders’s blows up the Chantry cathedral in Kirkwall and Kills Elthina.





	Justice

Justice was an ideal. Many had their own ideas of justice. To Anders justice was a part of him, so corrupted it had turned to vengence.

This wasn’t justice. This was a foolish endeavor that took every choice that Hawke made inconsequential.

Hawke felt justice was needed to help people. The mages needed to be treated properly by the Templars and the Templars needed to be respected. There needed to be clear cut boundaries for both if anything was going to change.

Anders really broke any chance at that. He destroyed what little the mages could even do.

“There is no compromise.” No compromise? Maker, save all of us. Hawke sighed and looked towards Anders.

He sat on the wooden crate awaiting his fate. He had condemned the mages to the right of annulment and Hawke couldn’t be angrier at him. 

Hawke loved an fool. They wished that the whole situation could be turned around, but Hawke knew that wasn’t true. Blowing up a cathedral and killing the Grand Cleric limited your options. Sebastian already wanted Ander’s head on a golden plater. 

“Anders, I’ve made my decision.” All of Hawke’s companions turned their heads to stare at them. 

“For all the mages you have condemned to death I must kill you. For all the people in the cathedral that have died, I must kill you. For betraying my trust and helping you with endeavor I am at fault, too. I will have to atone for my sins. To do that I will protect the remaining mages.” Hawke looked towards Aveline and gave her their staff. 

“Aveline, may I borrow your sword?” She solemnly nodded and traded her sword for Hawke’s staff.

“Anders, my friend, no my love, I sentence you to death for your actions against the people of Kirkwall.”

“Hawke, I am glad that you are the one that does this.” Anders’s grim words caused Hawke’s heart to shatter as they took shaky steps up to the mage. 

Anders's eyes started to glitter with unfallen tears and Hawke felt their own start to form. Hawke took Aveline’s blade and thrust into Anders’s chest and held the man close to him.

“Hawke, please know I am sorry and I love you.” Anders coughed the words as pain vibrated through his body.  
“I know Anders. I know.” Hawke whispered their words into the wind and pulled the sword back from Anders body.

“Please, go to the Makers side and know peace, my love.” Hawke stared longingly at Anders’s body and glanced towards the group.

“Hawke, we have to hurry if we are to be of any assistance.” Aveline’s dejected voice echoed through Hawke’s head as they gave back her sword.

“Thank you. Let’s hurry and clean up this mess.”

Hawke wished that they could have felt Anders’s hands on their body once more. Hawke wished they could have seen Anders’s beautiful eyes light up once more. Hawke wished they hear Anders’s voice thrum with excitement once more. Wishes were folly and Hawke had his own brand of justice to whip out.

Rest in peace, Anders.

**Author's Note:**

> This is a 15 min drabble I did. My SO wanted me to do a playthrough of Diplomatic!Hawke and Anders together, but kill anders at the end to see if anything happened. AND IT DIDNT BUT IT SHOULD HAVE.


End file.
